They're always by my side
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Sequel The magician that always by my side, kalau tidak mau diselingkuhi, ya threesome saja. Warn inside. Just check it out
**They're always by my side**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pair : Nash and Haizaki X Nijimura**

 **Humor tapi gk lucu romance tapi gk romantiis, hati hati akan ke GAJE an fict ini, OOC yang berlebihan membuat mual hingga masuk angin.**

 **Sequel the magician that always by my side**

 **Enjoy ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**

* * *

 _"Pagi ini~ pagi yang indah~"_

 _"Mentari terbit di ufuk timur~"_

Nijimura melakukan gerakan senamnya dengan malas malasan. Entah kenapa dirinya pagi ini tidak secerah udara pagi ini ataupun se-semangat lagu yang tengah berdendang untuk meramaikan senam mingguan yang diselenggerakan oleh guru olahraganya.

 _"Ku berjalan sambil berdendang~"_

 _"Kini hatiku menjadi riang~"_

Disebelah Nijimura terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang yang gerakannya tak kalah lesu dengan Nijimura. Yap benar Nash mengikuti senam pagi ini pun karna pakasaan sang guru olahraga tercinta/?

 _"Pagi ini pagi yang indah~ pagi ini yang indah."_

 _"Prok."_

Nash Nijimura dan beberapa murid lainnya bertepuk tangan sekali dan berputar putar mengikuti instruksi sang guru olahraga.

 _"Pagi ini pagi yang indah~ pagi ini yang indah."_

 _"Prok."_

GDUBRAK...

Mereka kembali mengulang gerakan yang sebelumnya. Bertepuk tangan sekali dan berputar putar. Namun bedanya yang satu ini disertai dengan gerakan pingsan/? dari Nijimura.

Hening...

Semua pandangan beralih ke arah Nijimura yang sekarang sudah terkapar dengan sangat mengenaskan. Nash menoel noel/? tubuh Nijimura dengan batang kayu.

"Ji...bangun ji...ini lo pingsan beneran atau pura pura?."

Hening...tidak ada jawaban.

"ANJROT...INI SI NIJI PINGSAN BENERAN MINGGIIIIIR MINGGIIIIIR."

Nash yang dibantu dengan beberapa murid lainnya segera membopong tubuh Nijimura kearah ruang UKS. Kuroko yang kebetulan sedang mendapat tugas untuk menjaga ruang UKS segera membantu membaringkan tubuh Nijimura di ranjang ruang UKS.

"Senpai, sepertinya Nijimura senpai dehidrasi."

"Hah? Apa? Penetrasi?"

"Dehidrasi senpai...DE-HI-DRA-SI."

"Ooohhh~ apa itu?"

"Itu keadaan dimana tubuh kita kekurangan cairan tubuh, sepertinya Nijimura senpai terlalu memaksakan dirinya saat jam pelajaran olahraga."

"Loh masa sih? Padahal Nijimura hanya melakukan Latihan biasa."

"Latihan biasa bagaimana senpai?"

"Iya latihan biasa, seperti 100 kali push up, 100 kali sit up, dan lari sejauh 10 km."

"Hebat sekali kepala Nijimura senpai tidak botak, jadi kapan Nijimura senpai akan menjadi pahlawan super dan mengalahkan musuh musuhnya hanya dengan satu pukulan."

Hening...

"Ya sudah, senpai kembali saja kekelas, aku yang akan menjaga Nijimura senpai sampai dia sadar."

"Ah baiklah, tolong ya kuroko, kalau begitu jaa~"

"Ha'ik."

 _Skip time~_

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu ruang UKS menandakan ada orang yang mengetuknya. (Reader: Ya iyalah thor)

"Ya silahkan masuk."

Nash menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu UKS yang terbuka sedikit.

"Nash?"

"Nijimura? Kau sudah sadar."

Sang sosok kuning/? Itu pun masuk dengan wajah sumringah sambil membawa dua kotak bento.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, aku sudah minum banyak air."

"Syukurlah."

"Ngomong ngomong...itu..." Nijimura menunjuk kotak bento yang dibawa Nash.

"Oh ini, kebeteluan aku membawa 2 bekal hari ini."

"Oh lo bikinin gw bekel?" Seketika wajah Nash memerah.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. I-ini bukan b-berarti aku ingin membuatkanmu bekal atau apa...i-ini hanya..."

"Jangan sok tsundere, jijik gw liatnya."

JLEB...Pedang Imajiner menohok kokoro Nash dengan indahnya.

"Kejamnya~"

"Intinya itu bekel buat gw kan? Ya udah sini gw laper."

"Perlu gw suapin?"

"Gk makasih."

Nash segera memberikan kotak bekalnya kepada Nijimura yang langsung dilahapnya. Tentu yang dilahap Itu makanan yang ada didalam kotak bekalnya, bukan kotak bekalnya. (Reader: thor plisss...). Ditengah kekhusyukan/? Mereka yang sedang melahap bento masing masing, mereka tidak sadar akan bahaya yang sedang mengintai mereka. Laki laki bersurai putih berjalan dengan tergesa gesa kearah ruang UKS.

BRAK...suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa.

"JI...LO GK PAPA? JI GW PANIK BANGET PAS DENGER LO PINGSAN, TAPI UDAH GK PAPA KAN? UDAH SEHAT KAN? MANANYA YANG SAKIT?"

"Yang sakit otak lo."

"Tck, gw serius, lah nih orang ngapain nih disini." Dengan kurang ajarnya Haizaki menunjuk nunjuk Nash yang notabene adalah senpainya.

"Nash tadi bantuin gw. Waktu gw pingsan dia yang gotong gw ke sini."

"Oohhh." Haizaki melemparkan tatapan sinisnya kearah Nash yang dibalas dengan seringai licik tiba tiba ide licik muncul di kepala kuning Nash.

"Jak."

"Apaan?" Nash merangkul bahu Nijimura.

"Pacar baru gw." Nash nyengir, Haizaki nyolot, Nijimura tersedak.

PLAK...

Tamparan Haizaki sukses mendarat di pipi sebelah kanan Nijimura.

"LO NGEDUAIN GW JI?"

"HEH ANAK MONYET, BERANINYA LO NABOKIN BEBEB GW."

"HEH INDUK MONYET, NIJIMURA PACAR GW KAMPRET."

"MONYET SIALAN LO GK BERHAK NYAKITIN PACAR GW."

"INDUK MONYET AMBIEN, NIJIMURA PACAR GW BANGSAT."

"MONYET SIALAAAAN."

"INDUK MONYET AMBIEEEEN."

"STOP~."

Nijimura melerai pertengkaran duo pawang monyet ini/?

"Ji jelasin ini ji...lo tega ngeduain gw ji hah? Lo tega?"

"Bukan gitu jak gw cu-"

"ELO, ELO JUGA NASH, LO KAN TEMEN GW KOK LO TEGA NUSUK GW DARI BELAKANG GINI HAH? TEGA LO TEGAAAA~."

"Gw sodomi juga lo." Haizaki kicep.

"Jak dengerin gw dulu, Iya emang sih gw pacaran sama Nash, tapi gw gk bermaksud ngeduain lo jak."

"Dengan lo pacaran sama Nash aja lo udah ngeduain gw Ji."

"Iya tapi maksud gw bukan kayak gitu, kemaren Nash nembak gw. Gw gk bisa nolak dia dan gw juga gk bisa ninggalin lo jak."

"Maruk lo Ji."

"Gw belom selesai ngomong jak, dengerin dulu."

"Ya udah jadi mau lo kayak gimana Ji?"

"Kita threesome Jak."

Hening...

"Anjrot gila lo Ji Maruk lo Ji."

"Ini namanya prinsip jak."

"EH DIEM LO NYEDH GW GK NGOMONG AMA LO."

"HEH ANAK MONYET KOK LO NYOLOT?"

"HEH INDUK MONYET AMBIEN, SUKA SUKA GW LAH MULUT MULUT GW."

"STOP~"

Haizaki dan Nash seketika kicep.

"Okeh Ji gw terima kalo emang ini mau lo tapi..."

Haizaki menggantung kata katanya membuat Nijimura dan Nash bertanya tanya.

"...Gw seme."

 **~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**

 _"Emph,mmhh, mmpphh."_

"Tck hampir aja masuk." Haizaki berdecak kesal.

 _"Nnhhh,mmpph,mmmhhpp."_

"Tuh kan gw menang lagi." Nash menampilkan seringai kebanggannya

"Ini baru yang kedua kalinya ya, perjanjiannya kan 3 kali berturut."

 _"Hmmppphh, mmhhh."_

Oke mungkin para readers bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Biar kuluruskan ini semua.

 _Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu~_

"Okeh Ji gw terima kalo emang ini mau lo tapi..."

Haizaki menggantung kata katanya membuat Nijimura dan Nash bertanya tanya.

"...Gw seme."

"Lah jelas jelas gw seme, badan gw lebih gede."

"Badan tidak mempengaruhi apapun."

"Adik gw juga lebih gede."

"Gila lo ya adek lo mau lo bawa bawa, mau foursome hah?"

"Tck bukan itu, Ji menurut lo siapa yang lebih pantes jadi seme."

"Hmmm." Nijimura memasang pose berfikirnya.

"Mau siapapun yang jadi seme tidak masalah." Nijimura mengedikan bahunya dan kembali memakan bentonya dengan khusyuk. Haizaki dan Nash bertukar pandangan dan sedetik kemudian menampilkan seringai andalannya. Nijimura masih tidak sadar akan bahaya yang sedang mengintai dirinya.

 _Flashback end~_

Jadi disinilah mereka. Mereka sepakat...ah tidak sebenarnya ini hanya kesepakatan antara Nash dan Haizaki, bahwa mereka akan memutuskan siapa yang akan "memasuki" Nijimura terlebih dahulu dengan duel. Ekhem sebenarnya bukan duel secara langsung melainkan duel lewat perantara playstation yang Haizaki colong dari kakak laki laki tercintanya. Tapi bagian terbaiknya bukan hanya untuk masuk memasuki, tapi memasuki Nijimura yang masih uhukperawanuhuk.

Sementara Nijimura, ia hanya dijadikan sebagai tahanan yang menonton pertandingan Nash dan Haizaki. Haizaki membanting stik PS nya dengan frustasi.

"Akh stiknya rusak nih kayaknya."

"Rusak pale lu? Intinya kalah ya kalah aja."

Haizaki memanyun manyunkan bibirnya. Impiannya untuk memasuki Nijimura yang masih uhukperawanuhuk pun hanya menjadi angan angan. Nash mematikan Playstationnya dan beralih ke mainan barunya.

 _"Hmmpph,emmphh,nnhhh."_

"Nash, rasanya sayang sekali yah untuk memainkan mainan yang satu ini, tapi dia juga terlalu indah bila hanya dijadikan pajangan." Nash terkekeh mendengar penuturan Haizaki. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Haizaki itu benar. Kedua tangan Nijimura yang terikat di kedua sisi ranjang membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kedua kaki yang dilebarkan dan diikat di masing masing sisinya membuat kejantanan Nijimura terekspos bebas, ah jangan lupa lubang yang berkedut dan vibrator yang menancap di lubang merah Nijimura membuat sang empu hanya bisa mengerang ngerang tidak jelas. Nash menghampiri Nijimura dan membuka plester yang sejak awal menempel di mulut Nijimura.

"Puhaah...kh b-brengsek l-lepaskan aku...a-ah aku b-bukan mainan."

Nash terdiam melihat wajah Nijimura yang memerah dan bibir ranumnya yang membuka dan mengatup akibat pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Nash meraup bibir Nijimura dengan tidak sabaran. Menggigit kedua belah bibir tersebut dan memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Haizaki yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa berdecih. Walaupun dia sudah setuju untuk melakukan poligami/? Ini tapi tetap saja ada rasa cemburu yang timbul di dalam hatinya. Nash melepaskan pagutannya dan membuat dada Nijimura naik turun semakin cepat. Nijimura segera menghirup oksigennya dengan rakus.

"Hoi Haizaki...gomen sepertinya aku juga merebut ciuman pertamanya." Haizaki hanya berdecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Nash terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Nash membuka kancing kemeja Nijimura satu persatu membuat Haizaki gregetan dan menghampirinya.

"Tck bukan begitu caranya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ah katanya seme masa hal beginian aja gk tau, sini gw kasih tau cara buka baju yang baik dan benar."

Nash menggeser tubuhnya memberikan ruang untuk Haizaki.

"Nih liatin ya." Nash memperhatikan dengan seksama dan...

BREK...

"Anjir Itu lo ngerobek bajunya bego."

"Ah kalo dibuka satu satu gitu gk seru, gw biasanya nonton di anime anime hentong cara bukanya ya begitu."

"A-aaahhnn b-baju gw H-haizaki b-bangsat aaahhh." Haizaki berdecih

"Bangsat bangsat tapi lo cinta kok sama gw."

"Udeh sono lo ah ganggu aja." Nash mendorong tubuh Haizaki sehingga sang empunya memutuskan untuk kembali ke habitatnya. Nash mencabut vibrator yang masih tertanam di lubang Nijimura dan menempatkan kejantanannya tepat di lubag Nijimura. Nijimura menutup matanya dengan erat dan bersiap merasakan rasa sakit yang akan ia terima setelah ini.

"Hei..." Nash menyentuh wajah Nijimura membuat sang pemilik surai hitam itu pun menatap Nash.

"Santailah sedikit, aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan kau tidak perlu takut." Seketika wajah Nijimura memerah.

"A-aku tidak takut."

"Aku akan masuk, santailah sedikit oke?"

Nijimura mengangguk. Nash memasukan seluruh miliknya dengan sekali hentakan membuat Nijimura mengerang kesakitan. Nash mengerang saat merasakan lubang Nijimura yang sempit. Nash terlalu terlena akan kesempitan lubang Nijimura hingga tidak menyadari pergerakan Haizaki yang menghampiri Nijimura. Haizaki segera menyumpal mulut Nijimura dengan kejantanannya yang hampir membuat Nijimura tersedak.

"Hoi hoi, ini bukan giliranmu bocah, bersabarlah sedikit."

"Heh bocah? Dengar pak tua aku hanya membantu menyumpal mainan kita yang satu ini. Aku tidak mau para tetangga dengar kegiatan kita yang satu ini." Nash hanya berdecih.

"Dengar bocah keparat, Nijimura bukan mainan." Nash menarik kejantanannya dengan perlahan hingga menyisakan bagian kepalanya dan mendorong masuk dengan cepat membuat tubuh Nijimura terhentak. Suara desahan Nijimura yang tertahan dan gigi Nijimura yang tak sengaja tergesek kejantanan Haizaki membuat Haizaki mengerang nikmat. Haizaki kembali menggerak gerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat membuat Nijimura kewalahan menyesuaikan dirinya dengan tempo pergerakan Haizaki.

"Hhh...jangan munafik toh kau juga menginginkan Nijimura pasti karna hal ini kan."

"Brengsek, jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu."

Nash kembali menyodok titik itu. Titik yang membuat kepala Nijimura berkunang kunang. Ini terlalu berlebihan, diserang dari dua titik yang berbeda membuat Nijimura menggila. Yang Nijimura rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari bagian belakangnya dan juga rahangnya yang mulai pegal akibat kejantanan Haizaki yang terus menurus menyodok mulutnya. Ini mungkin gila tapi ia benar benar menikmatinya.

Gerakan Nash dan Haizaki semakin menggila. Semakin cepat dan cepat, tidak sabaran untuk mencapai titik itu. Nijimura merasakan Kejantanan Haizaki yang berkedut dan seperti akan segera meledak. Sepertinya Nash juga mengalami hal yang sama. Nijimura terkejut akan sesuatu yang tiba tiba meledak didalam mulutnya, tanpa aba aba Haizaki keluar didalam mulut Nijimura membuatnya terbatuk batuk. Haizaki mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Nijimura membuat sang empu terengah engah.

"A-ah...Nash..."

"Aku mengerti." Nash semakin bergerak secara liar didalam tubuh Nijimura.

"Aaakhhh Nash...k-keluar..." Nash semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat peluh semakin membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Tanpa waktu lama keduanya keluar secara bersamaan meninggalkan suara desahan panjang yang keluar dari mulut Nijimura.

"Hoi udahkan cepat minggir." Nash terdiam ditempatnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Woi Nash." Nash masih terdiam.

"WOI NASH BIN KAMPRET MINGGIR." Reflek Nash menampar wajah Haizaki yang berteriak tepat di depan telingannya.

"Brengsek." Nash menatap Haizaki dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk membuat Haizaki terdiam.

"Jak..."

"I-iya?"

"Anak orang pingsan Jak."

Hening...

"BEGO, LO APAIN ANAK ORANG AMPE PINGSAN HAH?"

"Lah kok lo nyalahin gw?"

"Ya kan lo yang nyodok."

"Lo juga ikutan nyodok."

"Tapi kan mulutnya doang."

"Tapi kan sperma lo sempet ketelen sama dia, kalo dia keracunan gimana? Hayoloh tanggung jawab."

Haizaki kicep. Anak monyet yang satu ini memang pintar sekali membalikan keadaan. Nash menghela nafas panjang. Nash mengeluarkan kejantanannya secara perlahan dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Nijimura satu persatu. Nash menyelimuti tubuh Nijimura dan kembali menatap Haizaki secara intens.

"Kenapa?"

"Adik lo masih bangun tuh." Nash menunjuk selangkangan Haizaki.

"Biarkan saja." Haizaki beralih kepada Nijimura yang sekarang sudah terlelap dengan damainya. Haizaki menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

BRAK...

Nash menahan pintu kamar mandi yang sudah setengah terbuka dan mengapit tubuh Haizaki.

"O-oi lo ngapain." Haizaki berusaha mendorong tubuh Nash tapi sepertinya tenaga Nash jauh diatas Haizaki.

"Aku tau kau tidak baik baik saja." Nash menjilat leher Haizaki membuat sang empu bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tau kau cemburu karna aku memperlakukan Nijimura dengan sangat lembut."

"A-apa?" Nash menampilkan seringaiannya membuat Haizaki semakin bergidik.

"M-menjauhlah dariku."

"Heee? Bocah sepertimu mau sok sok an jadi seme? Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Sialan, AKU BILANG MENJAUH DARIKU." Nash menahan kedua tangan Haizaki.

"Biar kuberitahu apa arti dari seme yang sebenarnya."

"T-TIDAAAAAAAAK."

 **~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**

Nash berjalan kesekolah dengan wajah sumringah yang bisa membuat monyet betina manapun jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tapi dibalik senyuman Nash tersimpan malapetaka yang mungkin bisa membuat kaum gay manapun tobat.

"NASH TEMEEEEE." Haizaki berlari dengan tertatih tatih kearah Nash yang malah disambut dengan senyuman sumringah dari Nash. Dibelakangnya Nijimura menyusul dengan tak kalah tertatih tatihnya/?

"Ohaiyou uke uke ku~" Perempatan nemplok di jidat Haizaki dengan indahnya.

"Induk monyet sialan." Nash hanya tersenyum

"Kalau kalian masih berkelahi, kugunting _ANU_ kalian." Perkataan Nijimura berhasil membuat dua anak monyet ini terdiam.

"Daripada kalian berkelahi disini lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, kita hampir terlambat."

"Tunggu dulu..." Nash menahan bahu Haizaki dan Nijimura.

"...siapa yang mengizinkan kalian berdua untuk masuk hari ini hm?"

"Haaaa? Memangnya kenapa? Kau pikir siapa kau berani memerintahku."

"aku S-E-M-E-MU." Haizaki mendengus kesal.

"Lagipula dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini kalian mau nekat sekolah?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuat kami begini?"

"Oh iya kira kira siapa yang membuat kalian begini. Lagipula bukankah seluruh sekolah akan bertanya tanya kenapa kalian datang dengan keadaan pincang pincang seperti itu? Oh aku punya ide bagus bagiamana kalau kita beritahu berita bahagia ini kepada seluruh sekolah bahwa shuu-chan dan shou-chan sudah resmi menjadi uke ku. 2 orang paling berandal di sekolah resmi menjadi uke ku. Kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

Nijimura terlihat sebal mendengar kata kata Nash dan Haizaki hanya berdecih kesal.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengerti? Sekarang pulanglah kalian berdua."

Haizaki hanya mengedikan bahunya, kurasa itu ide yang bagus jadi dia bisa membolos untuk hari ini.

"Tuan Nash gold JR." Nash berbalik kearah Nijimura yang tiba tiba saja memeluk lengan Nash.

"Hari ini...pulanglah secepatnya."

"Heee? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melakukannya lagi..." Dahi Nash mengernyit kebingungan.

"...aku...aku tidak sabar untuk menggunting _sosis_ yang berada di tengah selangkanganmu itu dan membuatnya sebagai santapan anjing liar yang berada disekitar kompleks rumahku." Nijimura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu jaa~" Nijimura melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Nash yang sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung.

 ** _Owari~_**

 **DEMI APAH INI BERAKHIR DENGAN GAJENYA :"v setelah 2 bulan hiatus Kamiya dateng bawa fict rated M Threesome pula UwU) udah lama gk bikin rated M agak susah juga sih dapetin feel anunya(?) Tapi syukurlah selesai. Nee semoga para readers suka dengan fict Kamiya yang satu ini, kalau ada yang mau kritik dan saran boleh banget nih yak tanpa banyak bacot lagi akhir kata...mind to review? (~*w*)~**


End file.
